User talk:Aquosx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quakix Gorem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 04:30, June 12, 2010 ☆ From where did you get those images? Are you an employee of SpinMaster or something? They're awesome. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 05:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Create a blog, not a page. Oh and, Hi! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 07:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) pics WHERE DO YOU'VE FIND THOSE PICS!!! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!Japano10000 (talk) 09:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Quit lying You found those pics on Bakuexpert's Flickr account, didn't you?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, what Abce2 said^. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! We don't like liars in these parts stranger. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 02:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You don't want to insult me. I can block you from here...Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Then it was BE who was lying...just saying, your not allowed to have your face in a pic, due to the Privacy Policy on Wikia. So you may just want to take a pic of the poster.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) (then how will you know im telling the truth?) :Upload a pic of the poster, we already saw the pic too so...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, and thanks but actually TwinStar made it for me. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't get into dimensions Don't make a page, just a blog post. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) please hi um... can you please put the link of the poster where it has pics of all of the unrealesed bakugan/Battle gear? AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 23:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga DUDE! DUDE! Where do you find this stuff!?!?! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 07:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) hi hihi Me and AquosX Those pictures were given out to AquosX and i i have my own personal copies to, i hope you found them helpful! Yes? Though the HT/Meteora ones. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Fan Images Fan Images, for usage on articles, are prohibited. Feel free to place them on your User Page, but they cannot be used on articles. By the way, looking at your userpage, do you need help making an Infobox? O_o --All Hail the Queen'' 23:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC)'' :... I don't get it, what's MT? And by the way, please sign your name on Talk Pages by using ~~~~ --All Hail the Queen'' 15:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply That's interesting, I'll be sure to talk with the other admins about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 12:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply They're still talking about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 21:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' :Eh...I'm not sure you're ready to be an admin...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' :For one, you're going to have to improve your grammar.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 03:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Adminship isn't a rank.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 04:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' STOP SPAMMING THE BD PAGES! THE PICS ARE OBVIOUS! I GOTS TEH POWAH! (talk) 06:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) If they're noobs, they won't look at BD ABILITIES first, they'll look at other things. Besides, you'll steer them wrong even WORSE with your HORRIBLE grammar and spelling.I GOTS TEH POWAH! (talk) 06:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to start a fight either, but those edits were REALLY unhelpful. Just don't do that particular thing. There are a ton of places where edits are useful. But don't misspell the names of...well, anything. If you do it can confuse people.I GOTS TEH POWAH! (talk) 06:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Krakenoid Sorry man, I don't have my Krakenoid yet, getting it soon. But most likely Ventus. I will post when I get it. I will notify you when I post it Like Father Like Son 20:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm sorry, I've talked it over with the admins, and they do not want to partner as of now. However, you can still promote the Wikia if you feel like it. (lolspam...) Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]][[User blog:Abce2|''diggy hole"]]'' 15:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC)'' :I'm saying they do not want a partnership as of now, and me saying that you can still promote the Wikia could be taken as spam, thus the "lolspam". Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]][[User blog:Abce2|''diggy hole"]]'' 22:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC)'' hey...u wanna trade dna codes? i got an aquos wolfurio,and many aquos bakugan if you want.i also have 10 pyrus,10 darkus,3 subterra,and about ventus abkugan if your intrested and 5 mechtogan.Ventuskuso (talk) 09:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Okay i give it tomorrow ! DarkNovaX (talk) 09:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) look im sorry for that tristar-trister thing since ya showd me the proof can ya please remove the warning. Bryan Penuel (talk) 05:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Bryan Penuel i need website members there is something i need help with i need more site members at my website http://bakuganchatsite.webs.com ya wanna join Bryan Penuel (talk) 08:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC)B'ryan Penuel' i looked for you on my wiki but ur not there Bryan Penuel (talk) 21:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Bryan Penuel